I Dare You
by Snow Rabbit
Summary: What consequences do Yami and Kaiba suffer when they do a dare together? This is the story of a dog, a girl, and making fun of Joey.


This new project will further hinder my endeavors further, but I felt excited about this idea...  
  
***  
  
It was Mokuba's tenth-birthday party. Mokuba, having very little friends (his life truly revolved around his big brother), simply invited Yugi, telling him to invite all of his own friends. Yugi, naturally, invited Joey, Tristan, Téa, Ryou (which meant that his yami, Bakura, would be coming as well), and even Mai. Yami Yugi was there, too, since earlier in the year Yugi and Ryou had found out (quite by accident) that if the Millenium Items were melted, (for some unknown reason) the spirits inhabiting the items would be able to physically exist on their own. This, however, did not mean that the spirits left their hosts. Instead, the circumstances merely made the spirits make lives for themselves.  
  
Yami Yugi went to school with Yugi, under the name 'Yami Muto,' though he really wasn't too comfertable about taking on a surname. Yami Bakura did what he wanted, but he learned enough from television that there was crime, but punishment often followed. So, if Bakura was ever guilty (criminally) no one was ever aware of it.  
  
Anyway, back at the party, it was a rather tense place since Seto Kaiba was there, being huffy about having to take time off from designing yet another system destined to make him unecessarily richer. Seto was even more infuriated because Yugi and his friends were there. Yes, he was aware that Mokuba had few companions, but still...  
  
The group was busy playing some made-up game that began with each of the contestants thinking up the most interesting dares that they could possible and writing them on little slips of paper and, finally, dropping them into a hat.  
  
When everyone was done, Mokuba jumped off of his seat and took the hat into his arms. "Now," Mokuba began. "One of you will draw a slip from the hat, and then you have to pick someone else to do it with you."  
  
Wanting a choice of opponent and a challenge, Seto jumped up and seized a slip of paper. It read: "A battle of fists at Jusenkyo." He read it aloud, but mostly for the sake of his brother.  
  
"So, who's going to do it with you?" Mokuba asked in an uppity manner.  
  
'Hm.' Seto thought, 'a physical activity... that Yami (he still wasn't quite used to the 'two Yugis' thing) cannot best me in all things. I will defeat him here.'  
  
"I pick Yami." Seto said.  
  
Yami, just like always, smirked, ready to take any challenge. "Alright, you just name the time."  
  
Seto was feeling motivated. "We go now. We'll use my private plane and fly to China."  
  
Thus, their trip commenced. The flight was fairly quick and they were soon at Jusenkyo.  
  
A man met them in front of the springs. "Who will be fighting here?"  
  
Joey was a little taken aback. "Er, how'd you know?"  
  
The man replied, "That's all anyone comes here for. For those who are fighting, per the rules, you have to wear traditional robes. They will be just inside." He left.  
  
Yami and Seto walked into the building and (to their delight) there were separate changing rooms.  
  
They both emerged shortly. Seto and Yami both looked out of place in their white karate-type robes. Both quickly learned that there was no way to fight over the springs unless they fought with poles instead.  
  
Seto and Yami both used their poles to propel themselves onto the larger poles atop the springs. Their fighting actually didn't last very long, for soon, they both simultaneously fell into the springs when both tried to knock each other from their feet.  
  
Their audience heard one slightly high-pitched yelp and a whining bark.  
  
A young girl emerged, sputtering, from the water. She looked a lot like Mai, actually. She had sharp, deep violet eyes, and long dark blond hair. She was thin and tall, as well. She quickly ran away from the rest of the springs and onto dry land. She then unbottoned a couple of bottons of her shirt. Joey was all over her.  
  
"Huh-h-hi. I'm Joey."  
  
She growled, "Don't be stupid, Joey."  
  
Mai smacked the back of Joey's head. "Tighten the screws in your head Joey! That's Yami!"  
  
Joey woke up from his self-inflicted stupor. "W-wha-what did you say?"  
  
Yami smirked. "She's right."  
  
Joey blushed furiously and turned away. "Aw, damn. At least put those *things* away!"  
  
"What 'things' Joey?" Yami looked down. "You mean *these* things?" Yami stuck his chest even more out at Joey, just to make fun of him.  
  
"Ah! Go somewhere else...!" Joey stopped being mad at Yami for being so hot when a massive dog bit his hand. "OW!" Joey moved his hand to hit the dog when it just ducked.  
  
"What the-!"  
  
The dog was a groomed black dog with cold blue eyes.  
  
The light bulb turned on in Joey's head. "You're Kaiba!"  
  
Téa looked at the now confirmed Yami and Kaiba. "Hey, where did those 'fight-robe-thingies' go?"  
  
"In the water." Yami gestured toward the springs.  
  
The man that they met earlier returned. "Ah, I see that it was a tie. Hot water is inside."  
  
Yami was more than eager since his clothes were TOO TIGHT! Seto, however, being a dog, made it into the building first.  
  
The waiting group heard a loud splash and indistinct arguing. They were able to hear it, however, as they drew nearer.  
  
"-Just because I didn't beat you doesn't mean you beat me!"  
  
"But I didn't get turned into a girl!"  
  
"At I least stayed human, you canine!"  
  
"SO WHAT!?" they shouted in unison.  
  
The two shut up, after that, considering it a draw.  
  
Kaiba spoke. "We're going."  
  
On the plane, most everyone noticed that Joey was avoiding Yami, who he normally took every opportunity to be near, since they were close friends after Joey got used to the fact that there were indeed two Yugis.  
  
***  
  
The next day at school, Yami was especially careful to avoid liquid of any kind, as was Kaiba. Seto simply didn't want it to be in the newspapers that he was stupid enough to fall in the Jusenkyo springs.  
  
Believe it or not, Yami was actually good at school. He breezed through work of all kinds, and played most sports, except for things like soccer and football.  
  
Today, during lunch, he just sat under the shade of a tree. Yugi easily spotted him sitting there, alone.  
  
"Yami, why are you sitting here?"  
  
"I don't want to turn into a girl."  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Yami! No one's rushing to pour water over your head!"  
  
"But still..."  
  
However, Yami could think of no further argument, and so went with Yugi. Yami was oddly quiet, to the rest of them at least. It was then that Bakura snatched a bottle of water from- someone- and poured it over Yami's head.  
  
Yami, a girl now, spun around and snaked her hands around Bakura's neck.  
  
Ryou piped up. "Yami Yugi! You can't do that!"  
  
Yami remembered. "Stupid school," he muttered.  
  
The bell rang and everyone dashed to class. Bakura had vanished. Yami only briefly considered ditching, but the decided to just go because he had promised Yugi at the beginning of the term that he would obey 'the mother fucking rules.'  
  
Yami ran to his class, which wasn't easy considering the fact that her breasts were rather big. She made it in the room, out of breath, and with her hair all tangled up. The boys (including the teacher) stared at her. Yami ignored them and sat where he normally sat. She thought that it was strange that no one asked her why she just went in, and sat there without knowing whether she was supposed to even be at school or not.  
  
Yami sulked through the period, without any means to hot water. 'Shit, that stupid spring makes me a Mary-Sue or something of the kind...'  
  
The bell rang again, signaling the end of the day for Yami, since he scheduled his classes so that he could leave about two hours earlier than most of the students.  
  
Yami was walking rapidly toward the game shop, when she was tackled into an alley. She spun, looking to give hell to whoever the attacker was. It was someone who obviously went to his school, because of his uniform, but otherwise, Yami couldn't place who he was.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I was about to write more, when I realized that what comes up next could be- er, out of place. So, how 'bout you pick? Pick a.) Yami gets carted off b.) Yami gets whatever done to *her* in the alley or c.) Yami fights back.  
  
Also, pick the kind of story this will be. A.) Random short-stories with Yami as a half girl or B.) A story with an actual plot.  
  
If you review, I imagine that you'll say stuff like this: went by too fast, not enough details, out of character, you spelled Jusenkyo wrong, this was Yami-kun's idea, this sucks, it's stupid.  
  
Yep, I know that it's another Jusenkyo story, but it's what came to my head when I decided that I didn't want to do my homework. 


End file.
